


Ты научишься бояться меня, брат

by Li_Liana



Series: Братья [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Когда и как Митос научился бояться Кроноса.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для **fandom Highlander 2016**.

Когда арбалетный болт пронзил его сердце, Митос совершенно точно знал, что очнется. Отрубить ему мертвому голову — это было бы слишком легко и просто. И незатейливо — для Кроноса-то, после всех столетий, проведенных на дне колодца, куда его, мертвого и отравленного, сбросил лично Митос.  
Он понятия не имел, как долго Кронос пробыл там. Но, судя по тому, что объявился он почти тысячелетие спустя, в устроенной Митосом ловушке он просидел отнюдь не десять лет. И теперь пришел взыскать по этому счету. Небось и с процентами.  
Митос понимал, что его ждет много боли и много смертей. И что Кронос не отступит, пока не заставит сдаться и полностью покориться его воле. Из четырех Всадников Апокалипсиса только Смерть допускал своеволие и игры за спиной у их лидера. И Сайлас, и Каспиан ни о чем таком даже не помышляли. Для них каждое слово Кроноса становилось непреложным законом, единственно возможной реальностью бытия. И хотя открыто Митос тоже никогда Кроносу не перечил, но оба прекрасно знали и помнили, сколь часто Всадники по итогу следовали за неявными и тщательно завуалированными решениями Смерти, а не по пути, выбранному их предводителем — Чумой. Тогда их обоих устраивало делать вид, что ничего такого не происходит. Тогда — но не теперь. Не после колодца. И если Митос хочет выбраться из этой передряги, сохранив и голову, и здравый рассудок, ему надо найти способ обмануть Кроноса снова. Очень злого и подозрительного Кроноса. Почти непосильная задача.  
От печальных замыслов очень настойчиво отвлекла холодная сталь у его горла и злющие, яростные глаза его бывшего брата. Митос позволил себе едва заметный намек на улыбку — слегка искривленные кончики губ.  
— Ты думаешь, я тебя не убью? — лезвие чиркнуло по горлу Митоса, глубоко рассекая кожу и обагряясь кровью.  
— Если бы ты хотел забрать мою голову, то уже сделал бы это.  
— Я никуда не спешу, — Кронос недобро ухмыльнулся. — Знаешь, ты научил меня не спешить. Но это не значит, что я тебя не убью. В конце концов.  
— Тогда зачем эти пляски с мечом у моего горла? Если отсечение головы в ближайшее время не планируется?  
Кронос несколько секунд молча смотрел ему в глаза, потом раздраженно изо всей силы саданул кулаком под дых, одновременно убирая меч. Он схватил Митоса за волосы, запрокидывая голову до хруста в позвонках, и прошипел ему в ухо:  
— Я слишком хорошо знаю тебя, брат. Ты лучше поддаешься власти страха, чем власти боли.  
Митос едва слышно фыркнул.  
— Если ты убьешь меня, то вместе со мной убьешь и Всадников. Ибо без одного четверо больше никогда не соберутся вместе.  
— Они живы?  
— Ну, я полагаю, что да. Мы все умеем неплохо выживать.  
— То есть, их ты тогда не тронул? — глаза Кроноса опасно сузились.  
— Конечно. Зачем бы мне?  
Короткий удар мечом, и Митос снова умер. Он тоже очень хорошо знал своего бывшего брата и прекрасно понимал, как именно его можно разозлить. Обычно Митос использовал это знание с точностью до наоборот — разозленный Кронос был слишком опасен. Но сейчас потеря самообладания Кроносом означала очередную быструю смерть вместо пыток. Или Митос пережмет, Кронос разъярится всерьез и снесет ему голову.

Следующее возвращение к жизни было не лучше предыдущего — тот же темный подвал с крюком в стене, те же скованные руки над головой и тот же злющий Кронос, помешивающий железным прутом угли в очаге. Он повернулся на хриплый вздох, с которым Митос вернулся в мир живых, и подошел к нему.  
От его паскудной ухмылки Митосу захотелось взвыть, и дурнота подступила к горлу, но он лишь ухмыльнулся в ответ — не менее паскудно. Кронос склонился к нему, надавливая на плечо и медленно, оттого еще более болезненно выламывая сустав.  
— Ты прав, брат, я тебя не убью. Но я научу тебя бояться меня — по-настоящему бояться, а не просто делать вид, что уважаешь и опасаешься. Я покажу тебе, что такое настоящий страх — до дрожи, до ужаса, до подкашивающихся ног.  
В плече наконец-то хрустнуло, и Кронос отступил.  
— Ты слишком много на себя берешь, брат, — отдышавшись и переждав темноту в глазах, сдавленно ответил Митос.  
— Посмотрим, — парировал Кронос и прижал к его обнаженному боку раскаленный прут.  
Митос не удержался от крика, а Кронос продолжил. В этот раз Митос на собственном печальном опыте выяснил, что бессмертные от болевого шока не умирают. А заодно — что Кронос не любит, когда он орет. И что даже задыхаясь от вони собственной паленой кожи, Митос все еще в состоянии выбесить своего любимого бывшего брата и довести до убийства раньше времени. Снова.

Череда смертей и возрождений следовала бесконечным потоком, и Митос уже мог бы забыться и утонуть в ней, как в вязком болоте, потеряв счет времени и осознание реальности, но Кронос ни разу не повторялся в способах его убийства. И помимо воли это вызывало у Митоса даже определенное восхищение. Не то чтобы он ценил разнообразие именно в этом смысле, но непременная интрига, как именно он умрет в следующий раз, удивительным образом удерживала в тонусе и не позволяла скатиться в тупое отчаяние.  
Хотя Кронос медленно, но упорно добивался желаемого — Митос уже боялся его: до крика, до противной дрожи от одного взгляда на своего палача, до того самого темного ужаса, который хотел ему внушить его бывший брат. Боялся, но пока еще мог скрывать это достаточно убедительно для того, чтобы Кронос сомневался, но не был уверен.  
— Что это? — спросил он после очередного возрождения, увидев Кроноса, возившегося с набором странно изогнутых ножей и прочих острых предметов, отдаленно напоминающих инструменты для проведения мумификации.  
— Тебе любопытно?  
— Не очень, но надо же как-то поддержать беседу.  
Кронос хмыкнул, но все же ответил:  
— Набор для свежевания.  
Митос скептически выгнул бровь, хотя орать хотелось уже сразу, заранее.  
Как оказалось, от снятой заживо кожи бессмертные все же умирают. Даже не пришлось провоцировать Кроноса на очередное освобождающее от боли убийство. Да в этот раз Митос и не смог бы.

— Ты знаешь, как я умирал в том каменном мешке?  
— Полагаю, от голода и жажды?  
— Поначалу — да, но потом это стало слишком скучно.  
— Знаешь, а я бы не против так умереть — может, запрешь меня тут на недельку-другую, а потом продолжим?  
— Хорошее предложение, но нет. Сегодня у нас по плану дыба. Обожаю человеческие изобретения.  
Митос давно уже язвил через силу, и ему все реже удавалось спровоцировать Кроноса на незапланированное убийство. Но он не мог уступить, не мог позволить себе сдаться, ибо это эфемерное преимущество над Кроносом на поле ироничного ехидства — последнее, что у него оставалось.  
— А сажания на кол не будет? — уточнил он.  
— Спасибо, что напомнил. В следующий раз.  
— А то бы ты забыл.  
— Ну а вдруг.  
И снова две паскудные ухмылки: одна — торжествующая и предвкушающая. Вторая — уже почти откровенно вымученная, но все еще ухмылка.

Митос все ждал, когда Кронос ошибется, и наконец дождался. К боли можно привыкнуть, вернее, нельзя, но со временем она становится неважной, как и смерть, и даже угроза потери головы. Остается лишь одно — желание переиграть, не уступить, не дать Кроносу победить. После всего, что он с ним сделал — никогда!  
Кронос время от времени уходил и оставлял его одного — на сутки, иногда двое-трое. Обычно Митос все это время висел на том же крюке в стене, но со временем его удалось расшатать. К сожалению, Кронос это заметил. К счастью, поленился вбивать новый крюк и посчитал, что ослабевшего от постоянных смертей Митоса можно просто приковать цепью к кольцу в полу.  
В ближайший же его уход Митос в щепки размозжил тяжелой цепью кости своих рук, чтобы можно было вытащить их из плотно облегающих оков, и сбежал.  
Но в одном Кронос преуспел — он таки научил его бояться. Не боли в целом, тут он скорее достиг обратного эффекта, но себя и своего властного безумия — да. В этом он выиграл, хотя в остальном — проиграл. Митос очень надеялся и собирался приложить все усилия к тому, чтобы их пути с Кроносом больше никогда не пересеклись.  
Потому что он знал, что в следующий раз не сможет спрятать свой страх, и их новая игра с Кроносом сразу пойдет уже не на равных.


End file.
